<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dagger Academy by SCUBACatwoman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130853">Dagger Academy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCUBACatwoman/pseuds/SCUBACatwoman'>SCUBACatwoman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Anti's freaked out, AntiMagic is featuring here yay!, Burn Wounds, Burns, Fire, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I'll update tags as I go, M/M, No Smut, and concerned, brief mention of medical procedures, just that they exist, marvin and jackie are twins, not graphic, whee this is fun to write!, you'll see - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:27:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCUBACatwoman/pseuds/SCUBACatwoman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hmmm... I can't figure out how to summarize this... I guess you'll have to read it instead… but here goes my attempt:<br/>This is kind of a school au for the JSE egos. It will contain angst, romance (but no smut), and possibly humor<br/>Somewhere along the way I will finally introduce a villain… I just haven't gotten to it yet</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Antisepticeye/Marvin The Magnificent, Jackieboyman &amp; Marvin (twins), Sean McLoughlin/Evelien Smolders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Two Years Ago</em>
</p><p>Steel met steel and Marvin grinned. Today, his opponent was the one-and-only Jackieboyman, aka his twin. The two had been nearly inseparable ever since they enrolled in Dagger Academy together, and when they weren’t studying, sleeping, eating, or pranking someone (or each other), they were training together.</p><p>Jackie snapped his fingers in front of Marvin’s face. “Hey, earth to Marvin. If you don’t focus, I’m gonna knock you flat on your ass.”</p><p>Two seconds later, Jackie had indeed knocked Marvin back on his ass, dagger out of reach.</p><p>“What were you thinking about?” Jackie asked.</p><p>“Just about our first couple years of school.” Marvin replied.</p><p>They had started school when they were 12. Jackie had entered the doors first, with Marvin trailing closely behind him. The boys had been shown their rooms after a brief introduction from the staff, and they quickly integrated themselves with a small group of four boys. Then, they waved goodbye to their father Seán McLoughlin and his girlfriend Evelien Smolders.</p><p>The school aspect of Dagger Academy was rather bland. Marvin and Jackie quickly made friends with a boy called Antisepticeye, at the time a wanna-be-assassin. Anti quickly introduced the twins to the rest of his group, a tall boy named Henrik von Schneeplestein, Chase Brody, and Jameson Jackson. Henrik was an aspiring surgeon, Chase wanted to learn to be a sharpshooter, and Jameson a spy. Together, the six became an inseparable group, and loved pranking each other and the rest of their class.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Jackie's Training</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is 5 years after the 2 years ago bit, so… technically only 3 years after? I dunno, I'm kinda confusing myself, but I'm honestly too lazy to go and actually change it. Long story short, they're all 17.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Five years later, Jackie had been selected to enter a special training program. He bounced into his and Marvin’s room, waving a letter around.</p><p>“Marvin, Marvin, look! I got selected to enter in that special training program! Look here, it says, ‘Students are selected to participate in this program based on their level of physical fitness,’ and with my super strength, I get to participate!”</p><p>Jackie continued to bounce around the room, and Marvin chuckled. Giving an encouraging smile, he said, “That’s great Jackie! When is it gonna start?”</p><p>“Tomorrow! Which means… I’m gonna have to get packed! Come on, don’t just sit there! Help me!”</p><p>Marvin laughed again, ears twitching with his amusement, but felt a slight twinge of nervousness. While he was happy for his twin, he had never spent an extended period of time apart from each other. His smile faded.</p><p>“Hey Marvin,” Jackie said, seeing Marvin’s smile fall, “Don’t worry, I’ll write to you every day, and keep you updated, ok?”</p><p>The next day, Jackie left. Marvin waved goodbye to him as he faded into the distance. Just as Jackie had promised, he wrote to him every day and told him what was going on. One letter in particular had Marvin laughing so hard, he almost fell out of his bed. It read:</p><p>
  <em> Hey Marvin! Our training instructor was really pissy today. He made us run like, 45 laps with only small water breaks in between, and it was super hot, and some of us actually threw up and passed out. But then, karma was like, SURPRISE BITCH!, and a bird pooped on his head! It was hilarious! Oh, shit, the Colonel’s telling us it’s lights out time, I gotta go. Love, Jackie. </em>
</p><p>When Jackie returned, Marvin and Jackie practically threw themselves at each other. They had missed each other greatly while apart.</p><p>“Hey Marv?” Jackie asked. “Will you help me train for my upcoming mission? Besides, it’ll help you improve your own skills.”</p><p>“Yeah, sure Jackie.” Marvin shrugged.</p><p>With Jackie’s help, Marvin quickly rose to the top five in his class (Anti was first to no one’s surprise—he always seemed to have an affinity for things like knives and daggers).</p><p>A couple months later, Jackie left for his mission, and the twins had to part again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Marvin's gonna hurt next chapter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hellfire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While Jackie was away, Marvin decided to start dabbling in magic to entertain himself. He had started out with small tricks, like conjuring small flowers, and quickly moved on to more powerful magic, such as sparking flames from thin air. Then, one day, he dabbled in dark magic. He pushed himself too far, and accidentally summoned hellfire.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's that hurt I promised last chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marvin shut the spellbook with a snap, ears nearly flat against his head in annoyance. He stared at the flame, unable to figure out where he went wrong. He had been trying to summon a fire sprite, when the flame had turned black. Suddenly, the flame seemed to take a life of its own, and leapt from the palm of his hand to the spellbook. Marvin, shocked, threw the spellbook away from him, where the fire rapidly spread. Soon, his entire room was consumed by the flame.</span>
</p><p>Marvin coughed as smoke filled the air. The temperature was getting increasingly hotter as the flame consumed more and more of the room. The room appeared to spin around him as the amount of oxygen in the air rapidly decreased, and he stumbled. His eyes <em> stung </em> , and it was hard to <em> breathe </em> , and he couldn’t <em> see </em> straight. Marvin collapsed onto the floor, and passed out.</p><p>From there, the fire quickly spread to other rooms in the building. Screams rang out from inside, and students poured out of the doors. Outside, Chase looked around for the rest of his “brothers,” as the group had taken to calling themselves. He spotted Anti first, who seemed to be in the middle of a panic attack. He quickly located Jameson next, and then Henrik. Looking around, Chase realized he couldn’t see Marvin anywhere. Suddenly, he heard a shout. From underneath what appeared to be the remains of a bookshelf, firefighters placed a burnt body on a stretcher. A quick glance confirmed what Chase feared: it was Marvin. Next to him, Chase heard Henrik whisper, “Oh my god.” He, Henrik, and Jameson (Anti having already run over), sprinted to Marvin’s body. An official quickly stopped them, making as if to ward them off, but seeing their terrified expressions, he said, “He’ll live. He’s stable right now, but we have to take him to the infirmary. We’ve already phoned his brother and his father.”</p><p>Chase collapsed in relief, Henrik thankfully catching him and saving him from his own trip to the infirmary.</p><p>When Jackie arrived in a pink poof of smoke (apparently, the Colonel had teleporting powers), he ran over to the officials, begging them to let him see his brother.</p><p>“Please, please, PLEASE, let me be with my brother!” Jackie screamed. “He needs me! Let me go, let me go, LET ME GO!” Jackie struggled in the officers’ grips. He thrashed, desperately trying to get to his brother’s side. He continued to fight the officers until he felt a tiny prick in his neck. His eyelids drooped, and his struggles weakened. “Please, let me go to him,” he slurred out, before being swallowed by blackness.</p><p>When Jackie woke, he lay on his bed, trying to remember what happened. He was fighting someone, but he couldn’t remember why. Suddenly, it all came flooding back to him. He had received a phone call from the school, telling him that his brother was in the infirmary and he needed to return immediately. Jackie stood up, swaying a little, as the effects of the sedative wore off. He spied a note on his bedside table. The handwriting indicated that it was written by Chase. It read: <em> Room 1024. </em></p><p>Jackie sprinted to the infirmary, running past doors until he found Marvin’s. He skidded to a halt, and gently opened the door. Inside, he saw Marvin with a bunch of different monitors surrounding him and dozens of wires and tubes attached to him. Jackie sobbed as he crumpled to his knees beside Marvin’s bed. Burns covered the upper part of Marvin’s face, as well as much of his body. His hair had been cut short, and Jackie only cried harder, because Marvin had worked so hard on growing it out long and he’d been really proud of it when it had finally reached shoulder blade length.</p><p>Jackie started when a hand landed on his shoulder. He turned his head and saw Henrik standing next to him with a soft, consoling smile.</p><p>“He’ll be alright,” Henrik said. “I’m personally overseeing his recovery, and I’m confident he’ll recover well.”</p><p>“What happened while I was gone?” Jackie asked. “How did he end up being the only one who didn’t get out?”</p><p>“Officials think that the fire started in his room. They believe that because it started out contained to his room, he was quickly overwhelmed by the smoke, and passed out. At some point, a bookshelf fell on top of him, which is where he got most of the burns from. It is also where they found his body. However, on a brighter note, I do believe he’ll be waking up soon if you want to stay here a bit longer.”</p><p>“Thanks Henrik. I-” Jackie broke off suddenly when he thought he heard a noise come from Marvin. He whirled around, and he saw his twin blinking slowly up at the ceiling.</p><p>Jackie let out a broken sob. “Marvin… How are you–” his voice cracked.</p><p>Marvin gave him a small smile, and when he spoke, his voice was raspy. “‘m ok. Everything kinda hurts. What’re you doin’ here? Thought you were away on a mission.” He coughed, and his body spasmed in pain.</p><p>Jackie reached out to comfort his brother before realizing that touching him would probably only cause more pain. “I got a phone call from the school. They told me I needed to come back immediately, and there had been an emergency. They phoned Dad too, and I think he’ll be coming soon.”</p><p>Marvin looked back up at the ceiling. “Did anyone get hurt?” When Jackie shook his head, Marvin sighed. “’S all my fault. I tried to summon a fire spirit. Must’ve messed up somewhere along the way though. Pretty sure I summoned hellfire.” Marvin coughed again. “I’m an idiot. I’m a fucking idiot for trying to summon something I knew I couldn’t. And look where it got me. Almost burning down a building because I <em> failed </em>.”</p><p>“Hey, hey, hey. Marv. Look at me,” Jackie commanded, and Marvin’s turquoise eyes slid over to his face. “You are <em> not </em> a failure. Yeah, you messed up, but no one got hurt. And nobody blames you. Don’t beat yourself up over it.”</p><p>Marvin let out a dry, humorless laugh. “Can’t beat myself up. I’m stuck in a hospital bed covered in burns.”</p><p>Jackie scowled. “You know what I mean.”</p><p>“Yeah, I do.” Marvin reached up to run a hand through his hair and groaned. “Goddammit. I finally had it the perfect length, and now it’s gone. I always hated it when it was short.”</p><p>Jackie let out a soft laugh.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun fact, Marvin's room number is the length of his first video.<br/>This is the second fic that I've written that involves bookshelves injuring a character.<br/>The next chapter will be funny, I promise.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Panic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anti's POV of the last chapter</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oops. Funny.exe has stopped working</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He couldn’t find him, he couldn’t find him, he couldn’t find him. Anti raced through the crowd, searching for Marvin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MARVIN!” Anti screamed. “MARVIN!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He crouched down, hands clutching his hair. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He couldn’t find him, he couldn’t find him, he couldn’t find him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He felt a hand land on his shoulder. He spun around to see Chase staring at him with a concerned expression. “Have you seen him?” He demanded, grabbing Chase’s shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have I seen who?” Chase asked, confused. “Anti, calm down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t find him, I can’t find Marvin!” Anti whirled around, searching the growing crowd of students. “MARVIN!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dashed off, this time running into Henrik, who grabbed his shoulders. He fought Henrik’s grip. “I have to find him! Let me go!” He thrashed, but Henrik held him tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anti, please, calm down. He’s probably in the library or something,” Chase said soothingly, walking over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he’s not! He told me he was going back to his room to study! And he hasn’t come out! LET ME GO!” Anti made to push against Henrik, and suddenly found himself apart from him. He blinked, but didn’t stop to think about it, and turned around. He ran through the crowd, to the closest fireman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please! My friend is still in there!” He moved to run into the building, but the fireman held him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on kid, we’ll find him,” the man reassured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the corner of his eye, Anti saw Henrik approach him. He sobbed onto Henrik’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if they don’t find him?” He whimpered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhhhh, they’ll find him. I’m sure they will.” Henrik said calmly next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A couple minutes later, they heard someone shout </span>
  <em>
    <span>We’ve found someone!</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and they raced over, Anti arriving first. When Anti saw Marvin’s body, he leaned over and retched into the grass. Chase paled, while Jameson looked like he might be sick, and Henrik whispered “Oh my god.” When Anti stood up, his stomach empty, he saw Jackie run over to the ambulance. He heard the medics tell Jackie that Marvin would survive, and he watched Jackie fight until they had to sedate him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anti turned to Henrik, tears in his green eyes. He didn’t say anything, he just stood there and cried, until everyone was escorted away, and even then, tears still fell from his eyes.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I (can't) promise for real this time that the next chapter will be funny. I suddenly came up with this angst snippet and it fits here better chronologically. But at the same time, I wanted to introduce the AntiMagic ship, which I previously couldn’t figure out how to incorporate.<br/>I'll try to update soon, I've got a lot written for the AntiMagic ship, but unfortunately if I post it now it won't make much sense. I'm working on getting Chapter 5 done, it's so close but not quite there yet! The Google Docs I'm writing this story in has 25 pages (not all are full), but I do have a lot written. It's just a matter of connecting all the dots!<br/>Have fun reading, and comments are appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Basically a continuation of last chapter. Henrik tells Anti about Marvin's condition, and Anti is (understandably) upset.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry! I did add a can't in the end note from last chapter right? *checks post* Yep! I did.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anti sat on his bed, knees tucked under his chin. Tears dripped down his face. Images of Marvin’s body kept flashing in his mind’s eye. He was just laying there, so still, and his <em> leg </em> , oh god, his <em> leg </em>. Anti felt nauseous simply thinking about it. He heard the door to his room open, and he shot up, ready to hurdle a knife at the intruder.</p>
<p>Henrik stopped in the doorway, his hair a mess and glasses askew. His eyes were red—evidently Anti hadn’t been the only one crying.</p>
<p>Anti lowered his knife, and dropped it onto his bed.</p>
<p>“How is he?” He asked. “And don’t give me any bullshit.”</p>
<p>Henrik studied Anti. His clothes were rumpled, his hair was disheveled, there were tear tracks running down his face, and his eyes, which were usually a bright mossy green, were a dull green and swollen from crying. Anti looked <em> exhausted </em>.</p>
<p>Henrik walked over and sat down beside him. He sighed, and when he spoke, he said each word slowly, as if he himself was still processing the information. “The burns extend from his face and cover much of his body. He’ll need skin grafts on his arms and torso. And his leg…” he paused, chewing on his lip. “His left leg has severe nerve damage. He’ll… he’ll be lucky if he can walk again. If he does, he’ll need a brace and a cane, and even then, walking will be painful for him.”</p>
<p>Anti stared at him. <em> No </em> , he thought, <em> this can’t happen to Marvin. Marvin, who was always so quick on his feet in the sparring ring. Marvin, who could outpace anyone with his long legs. Marvin, who secretly taught him to waltz on the balcony during lonely nights </em> . He felt his tears fall faster. His heart pounded in his chest, <em> he couldn’t breathe he couldn’t breathe he couldn’t breathe </em>. He gasped for air, and Henrik rubbed circles on his back.</p>
<p>“Breathe,” he murmured. “Breathe.”</p>
<p>Anti closed his eyes and tried to focus on his breathing. After a considerable amount of time, he managed to settle down. Several more minutes passed before either of them spoke again.</p>
<p>“You’re in love with him, aren’t you?” Henrik asked.</p>
<p>Anti turned his head away.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” Henrik said, placing a hand on Anti’s shoulder.</p>
<p>Anti sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah, I’m in love with him. I’ve been in love with him for two years. But I haven’t said anything, because I’m scared to. I’m scared that he’ll reject me or laugh at me, so I’ve stayed silent.” He suddenly snapped his head around and locked eyes with Henrik. “You <em> can’t </em> tell him. Because if you tell him, I’ll end up losing him, and then I’ll be alone.”</p>
<p>Henrik held his gaze. “I promise I won’t tell him. But at the same time, you can’t keep all of this locked up forever.”</p>
<p>Anti visibly relaxed, and they sat in together in silence again.</p>
<p>Henrik spoke, his voice softer, “Would you like to see him? He’s asleep right now, and even if he wakes up he’ll be pretty out of it.”</p>
<p>Anti nodded. Henrik stood up, and looked over his shoulder at Anti. He slowly uncoiled, getting to his feet, and followed Henrik to the room Marvin was in. When he saw Marvin, he choked back a sob. He stayed there, frozen in the doorway. <em> He couldn’t he couldn’t. He couldn’t process this right now </em>. Anti turned and walked away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, I know I'm bad at keeping promises. But this one is for real. I just have to edit some things on it, because I realized that (no spoilers!) would't be possible if Marvin can't really walk. So now it's just fixing that, and then I'll post that. I know that I'm probably not even "talking" to anyone really, but I like writing these notes. I also wrote this because I wanted to officially establish Anti's love for Marvin, even though right now it's kinda one-sided. This chapter is honestly kind of a cop-out on my part, because I couldn't figure out how to get my Anti and Marvin ship started, so I wrote this instead.<br/>Anyways, I wrote a little story called Waltz that kinda accompanies this, but isn't in the same au, because for some reason I kinda got hung up on the fact that Marvin can't dance anymore.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Loopy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For the first few months after the incident, Jackie helped Marvin change his bandages, take care of himself, and take his medications. Henrik did warn Jackie that Marvin would be on some very strong painkillers. Let’s just say, a loopy Marvin is a very interesting Marvin.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Incident One</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Henrik was standing outside of Marvin’s room with a bemused smile. When Jackie walked into the room, the first thing he noticed were the flower crowns covering the bed. He chuckled. “Hey Marv. How’re ya feeling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marvin hummed. “Fine, I think. I dunno. I feel kinda funny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie smiled, thinking back to what Henrik had warned him about the painkillers Marvin was currently on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heeeeeeyyyyy Jackie? Will you come here?” Marvin whined, “I wanna try these on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie chuckled again, and walked over. “Sure Marv. Which one should I try on first?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marvin picked up a crown with purple flowers. “This one first. Then the yellow one, then the green one, then the pink one, and finally the blue one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Incident Two</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, Henrik wasn’t standing outside Marvin’s room, which Jackie found odd, since he was usually there to warn Jackie of Marvin’s current condition. When Jackie opened the door, Marvin had a guilty look on his face. Jackie walked over to Marvin. “Hey, what’s wrong? Do you want to tell me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marvin only shook his head and pointed at the corner of the room. Jackie followed his finger with his gaze. In the corner of the room sat a German Rex kitten with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> pissed off expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie let out a startled laugh. “Is that Henrik?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marvin nodded. “I must’ve been saying spells in my sleep or something, ‘cause I woke up with him glaring at me from the end of the bed like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie laughed. “Awwww. He’s cute like this. Would the little kitty like a scratch behind the ears?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henrik hissed at him and arched his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awww. Does the kitty not like me?” Jackie reached out a hand and petted Henrik.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evidently, Henrik’s body was not in sync with his brain, because, while his pissed off expression remained, his body betrayed him and he relaxed into Jackie’s hand. He even started purring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie turned his head to face Marvin. “How long does this spell last?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marvin seemed to take a moment to think. “About an hour. Although, it’s already been about 30 minutes, so it should wear off soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A half hour later saw a </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> very pissed off Henrik, though now in human form, batting Jackie’s hand away and threatening him that if he ever told anyone about this, he’d personally murder him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Incident Three</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Marvin was asleep when Jackie entered his room. He walked over and sat down in a chair next to his bed. Jackie ran a hand through Marvin’s hair. It was slowly growing out, but definitely nowhere near the length Marvin wanted it. Jackie let out a soft sigh and began telling Marvin about his day. About halfway through, Marvin appeared to half-way wake up and muttered something unintelligible under his breath. Then he passed out again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night, when Jackie went to take a shower, he noticed his hair had been turned a bright green.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Incident Four</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Henrik told Jackie and Marvin that unfortunately, the burns on Marvin’s face were going to scar. Luckily, the scars wouldn’t be too noticeable. The burns on Marvin’s arms, however, were severe enough to warrant skin grafts. Unfortunately, while they healed, they limited Marvin’s movements, and Marvin did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> like having to hold still for long periods of time, but that’s exactly what he needed to do at the time. He also complained to Jackie that he hated the chemical smell of his room. So, Jackie had bought a scented candle for Marvin, on the condition that the candle could only be lit while Henrik or Jackie were in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Jackie entered the room, he walked over to the candle and lit it. Marvin was still sleeping. Jackie waited next to Marvin, the scent of the candle filling the room. Suddenly, Marvin jerked awake. He saw the candle burning in the corner of his vision, and, thinking he was on fire again, tried to jump out of bed. Instead, he ended up thrashing around on the floor tangled in his bedsheets. The whole situation would have been funny, if Jackie wasn’t freaking out while trying to settle Marvin down. Sometime during his struggle, he managed to tear a skin graft, which immediately started bleeding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie cursed. Henrik was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to be happy about this.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I giggled most of the time while writing this. Enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Magic Studies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marvin wasn’t having a great day. He had torn a skin graft earlier in the week, meaning he had to get surgery for a new one today. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated</span>
  </em>
  <span> the idea of the needle poking through his skin to sew the new skin. On top of that, tearing his graft also meant that he would have to stay in the hospital again for at least a week until it healed. At least he was staying in a room other than the hospital room right now. Jackie had somehow recovered all of his spellbooks, which had very little damage. He supposes that it has to do something with the fact that most spellbooks were magicked to be protected against these sorts of accidents. He currently had one of the books in his lap, and was attempting a spell he had meant to try before the accident.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie walked into Marvin’s room but froze when he saw Marvin had a thick book in his lap and was evidently trying to conjure something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marvin!” Jackie hissed. “You’re not supposed to be conjuring anything right now! You’re supposed to be healing right now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Marvin sighed. “But I’m bored right now, and I don’t have anything to do here. I can’t even go outside because I could get an infection.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Marv, but that’s just how it’s gonna be until you heal more.” Jackie hugged Marvin lightly. “If you try to do any more magic, I’m gonna pull the big brother card on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marvin raised an eyebrow. “Really? You’re literally four minutes and nineteen seconds older than me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what I mean. Are you ready to get your skin graft?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marvin grimaced. “No, you know I hate those.” Nevertheless, he stood up, wincing slightly as his weight settled on his leg—something involving messed up nerves in his leg that Henrik had explained but Marvin couldn’t remember.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to carry you?” Jackie asked, frowning when he saw his brother wince again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I can–” Marvin yelped when his leg suddenly buckled, and he began a quick descent to the floor. Jackie dashed over to Marvin, checking over him to ensure that no more grafts had torn. Once he was satisfied, he scooped Marvin up in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, there is no way I’m going to let you walk there. I’m carrying you there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marvin squirmed, hating having to be carried. He opened his mouth to protest, but Jackie stopped him. “Not negotiable. And don’t even think about magicking me. It won’t end well for either of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>About halfway there, Marvin noticed someone following behind them. He peeked over Jackie’s shoulder. “Hey Anti,” he called, “quit following us like a stalker and just walk beside us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anti flushed and hurried to catch up with Marvin and Jackie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to get a skin graft fixed,” Marvin replied. “Apparently, I was doing something stupid and I slipped and tore it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ouch.” Anti said sympathetically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Anti, can you carry Marvin for a bit? My arms are getting tired.” Jackie said, setting down Marvin so that Anti could pick him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marvin looked up at Anti’s face, noticing his blush, and guessed his face was doing the same. He wrapped his arms around Anti’s neck, and unconsciously snuggled closer to him, resting his head on Anti’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They arrived at Henrik’s office, and Jackie knocked. Henrik opened the door, with an expectant expression on his face. He eyed the bandages around Marvin’s arm, where the graft had torn. He sighed. “Let me see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marvin wordlessly extended his arm, but remained clinging on Anti. Henrik carefully unwrapped the bandages, and scowled when he saw the damage. “Of course you tore the one in the worst location possible. You’re not going to be allowed to move your elbow for a while, at least until the graft heals significantly.” He motioned to the brothers. “Come on to the back operation room. We can fix the graft there. Anti, you can come too.” He spun around, and Anti followed, Marvin still in his arms, and Jackie not far behind. When they turned the corner, they saw Chase standing in the corner of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Chase.” Marvin said. “Why are you here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chase shrugged. “I’m just hanging out with Henrik. The stupid bastard will literally work himself to death if someone doesn’t remind him to take a break.” He turned to face Henrik. “And no, your ‘coffee breaks’ don’t count.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean, my coffee breaks don’t count? Of course they count! Five minutes is more than enough time for a break!” Henrik cried out, exasperated. “We’ve already had this conversation enough times. I don’t want to discuss it anymore. Now shut up, go away, and let me work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chase pouted, but did what he was told. Before he left, he asked, “Hey, how ‘come Anti’s allowed to stay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because he isn’t pestering me every five seconds,” came Henrik’s short reply as he grabbed a syringe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marvin squeezed his eyes shut. This was the part that he hated. The feeling of the needle being poked through his skin was horrifying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” Henrik asked, needle in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marvin nodded and grabbed onto Anti’s hand. “Stay?” he asked. He locked eyes with Anti’s green ones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anti knelt down beside him. “It’s going to be ok Marv,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marvin spoke to Henrik without breaking his and Anti’s gaze. “Ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A couple hours later</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>When Marvin woke, the first thing he noticed was that Anti was still next to him. He reached out a hand and tapped Anti on the shoulder. Anti’s eyes shot up to meet his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’re you feeling?” He asked in a soft voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel ok. A little bit sleepy,” Marvin replied. He reached a hand out for Anti.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anti blushed, but held onto Marvin’s hand and gave it a light squeeze. “Go back to sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Two weeks later</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Before they left the hospital, Henrik handed Marvin a tub of cream. “Put these on your burns. It will help them heal faster,” he instructed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they arrived back at their room, Jackie set Marvin on his bed. Unfortunately, Anti had to leave earlier for some sort of “special assassin training” thing, much like Jackie had. Fortunately, it would only be a few days, and Marvin was looking forward to Anti’s return. While Marvin was recovering from the surgery, Anti would visit, telling him about the birds and plant life he saw while hiking. Occasionally, he would bring him little bits that he’d find along the way, such as a pinecone or an acorn, which Marvin secretly stashed in his drawer, treasuring each one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marvin ran a hand through his hair and sighed. It was almost touching his shoulders now. He was anxious for his hair to grow out again—he liked being able to braid it. Marvin frowned. He supposed he could settle for a small bun for now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Marv, do you mind if I pull off your shirt? Henrik said that you should apply the cream before you go to bed every night, but I don’t want you to strain the graft too much.” At Marvin’s nod, Jackie lifted Marvin’s shirt off and began unwrapping his bandages. He then began applying the cream, Marvin flinching every so often when the cream felt too cold on his skin or if Jackie accidentally pressed too hard on a burn. When he finished, he rewrapped Marvin’s bandages and helped Marvin slip on his nightclothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight Marv,” Jackie said, tucking Marvin in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night Jackie,” Marvin replied, and fell asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Legitimately had no idea what to title this.<br/>Fun fact: Jackie is older than Marvin by 4:19 because his video is that much longer than Marvin's<br/>Also, Jackie unintentionally played matchmaker (is that the right term?), and yes, I'm hinting at a Henrik/Chase relationship!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Brace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, Jackie’s away because he never finished his training earlier.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“That’s it Marv, take it one step at a time.” Anti held Marvin as he took another step forward. They were uncomfortably close to each other, but Marvin tried not to focus on that too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Together, they walked (although it was more of a hobble for Marvin) across the room, Marvin relying heavily on Anti for support. He hissed whenever he stepped with his left leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henrik stood in the corner of the room, watching and writing down notes. Suddenly, he turned and left the room. When he came back, he was carrying a leg brace. He motioned for Marvin to sit down, and then proceeded to strap it on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now try walking with this on, and let me know if this helps at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marvin took a step forward, and the brace made it marginally better, but not by much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a couple of trips across the room, Henrik stopped writing and looked up. “Can you try walking without Anti’s help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anti turned to face Marvin. “Do you want to try walking without my support?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marvin bit his lip and nodded, but he didn’t let go of Anti.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marvin, you’ll have to let go of me if you want to try this.” Anti looked Marvin in the eye, and blue eyes met green.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise me that you’ll catch me if I fall?” Marvin asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise,” Anti said. He slowly let go of Marvin, and moved a few steps in front of him. “Ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marvin took a tiny step forward. He grinned when he didn’t immediately collapse. Then he took another step, and his grin widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, a sharp pain shot up his leg. He cursed as he lost his balance. Anti darted forward, catching him as he fell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you made it two steps on your own,” Anti said encouragingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marvin’s blue eyes held a glint of steely determination. “I want to try again,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Henrik asked. “I was just going to say you could be done, but if you feel up to it, I will not stop you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marvin stood up, and Anti moved to stand in front of him again. This time, he made it three steps before his leg gave out. They tried again. Over and over. When Marvin made his tenth attempt, he made it five steps before he collapsed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slumped into Anti’s arms. “I’m done,” he said, panting slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anti gathered Marvin up in his arms and looked at Henrik over his shoulder. “Are we good to go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, now I need to go find more coffee.” Henrik turned and left the room.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ok, so I kinda lost motivation for this series, because I honestly don't really have any idea where it is going. I'm going to post the remaining existing stuff for it that I wrote for here. Maybe eventually I'll properly finish this, but for now it's going to stay like this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You’re thinking about Anti again aren’t you,” Jackie said, noticing Marvin’s spaced-out expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marvin suddenly snapped back to attention. “No I’m not!” He squeaked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes you are,” Jackie retorted. “You’re blushing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marvin covered his face with his hand, his ears flicking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like him!” Jackie said in a sing-song voice, skipping back as Marvin tried to swat at him. “You like him, you like him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marvin’s eyes glowed and Jackie’s hair turned green. Jackie rubbed at his hair as if doing so would change his hair back to its normal brown. “Hey, change it back!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marvin smirked at him and said, “Only if you shut up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie pouted but said, “Fine. I’m gonna go on a jog. Will you be ok there for a bit? I’ll be quick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marvin nodded. “Sure.” He stretched his leg out in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A man in a black suit and gelled back hair walked up to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” he said. “I noticed that you were walking around campus with some difficulty, so I brought you something that might help.” He handed Marvin a cane. It was black, with a silver top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marvin looked down at the cane, ears perking up. “Thanks.” He took a tentative step forward with the cane. “Wow, this helps a lot,” he said, surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man grinned. “I’m glad it does. I bought it years ago because I liked how I looked with it. I’m glad it can finally be put to good use. Oh, and don’t worry about returning it. There’s no sentimental value to it.” He glanced at his watch. “I’ve got to go. My sister is waiting for me. And she’s got a fierce temper that I’d like to avoid by being on time. Mayhaps we shall meet again.” He moved to turn away, and then stopped. “Tell your friend to watch out for my… acquaintance. He’s looking for a villain for his story. An assassin would fit his needs perfectly.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you think about this! I'm open to any type of comment including criticism, don't filter your thoughts!<br/>NEW EDIT: I changed it back to being all part of one story, because I realized what I did was stupid<br/>Also, thanks to those who read my stuff!<br/>Also also, sorry I lied, I'm just dumb and forgot I created a Tumblr account. I think this will work: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/scubacatwoman<br/>If it doesn't, sorry, and I'm still scubacatwoman</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>